<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, The Bliss by Dearly_Divided</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757083">Oh, The Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided'>Dearly_Divided</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Cartel AU, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Porn With Plot, References to Drugs, Shameless Smut, Undercover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:19:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her sister used to have a saying about the road to hell being paved with good intentions. Rook never was one to listen to good advice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, The Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joey checked her watch for the third time in 15 minutes. </p><p>Rook was late. She’d been late 40 minutes ago. </p><p>
  <em>God fuckin’ damn it. </em>
</p><p>Her eyes screwed shut as she let her head bang against the wall, her hand already slipping into her pocket to retrieve her phone.</p><p>
  <em>You brought her into this.</em>
</p><p>Her fingers shook as she dialled the familiar number, bringing the phone up to ear as it began to ring.</p><p>
  <em>Rook’s dead. </em>
</p><p>For nine months, she’d been consistent. A call once a week, a message if she couldn’t make it, and once a month they’d meet - art galleries, the cinema, a food court in a busy mall. Public places, inconspicuous. It was easy enough to get lost in a crowd, nobody looked twice at two old friends catching up.</p><p>A week and a half ago, Rook fell silent.</p><p>
  <em>She’s dead, and it’s entirely your fault.</em>
</p><p>“Hudson?” a gruff voice answered.</p><p>Joey’s throat went dry. “She’s been burned, Chief,” she choked out.</p><p>***</p><p>She was never supposed to go that deep. </p><p>That was the mistake the other’s had made. They’d been too ambitious, too eager to insert themselves into the beating heart of Eden’s Gate - the Seeds. The problem being that Joseph and his siblings weren’t a trusting lot to begin with, and when new players showed just a little too much interest in their operation, well… bad things happened.</p><p>One was found without a tongue, the word ‘Liar’ carved crudely across his bare chest.</p><p>Two went missing, never seen nor heard from again.</p><p>The last was dumped on the front steps of the police station, his body broken and mangled, eyes missing. There had been a note attached to his neck, nothing but a name scrawled in elegant black ink - Whitehorse’s.</p><p>It was a warning as much as it was a taunt.</p><p>So with Rook, things were different. She wasn’t a cop for one, well not <em>technically</em> a cop - she was an ex-Deputy from a small town in the middle of nowhere, Montana. There was nothing to trace her back to Whitehorse and his division, nothing to trace her back to anything, really. </p><p>Not unless somebody cared to look deep, but as Joey had pointedly reassured her, no one was going to.</p><p>That was the other difference; Rook’s mark was never supposed to be the Seeds, she was after the middle men - the suppliers, dealers, those who made the product and refined it. Six months, get in, find out what she could and get the hell out.</p><p>At least, that was the plan. As Rook had come to learn fairly quickly, even the best laid plans rarely went off without a hitch.</p><p>The hitch, of course, came in the form of Joseph Seed.</p><p>Rook had known going in that at some stage they might cross paths. Bliss wasn’t bought and sold on the corners of streets, it wasn’t that kind of a drug. It was made for the rich, for the powerful, for those who wanted to escape to heaven and experience pure euphoria - and could afford it.</p><p>The empire they’d created had been built on the backs of trafficking cocaine, guns and people, but Bliss was their legacy. With Bliss they dominated; no one else had product like it, and while the rich degenerates clamoured for a taste of it, the Seeds sat back and watched the money flow in. Any hint of opposition was ruthlessly extinguished, cops and politicians were bought off, informants silenced. People died every day, and the city was choking under their iron grip.</p><p>Maybe that was why Whitehorse was desperate enough to turn to her for her help - certainly desperate enough to go over Joey’s head to ask for it.</p><p>She’d been furious, at Whitehorse yes, but also at Rook. </p><p>Rook, the kid sister of her dead high school sweetheart, Rook, who was just supposed to be passing through, Rook, who had no goddamned place anywhere near that fucked up, ruthless psychopath and his family.</p><p>Rook, who’d said <em>yes</em>.</p><p>Joey had spent hours yelling at her, at Whitehorse, hell, she’d yelled at Staci too for good measure, but Rook stood firm. She was doing this, with or without Joey’s blessing.  </p><p>Eventually a compromise was reached: Rook would go undercover, but she wasn’t going anywhere near the Seeds. She’d hit the supply chains - considering their clientele, the Seeds liked their dealers to look pretty, to flirt and charm, whatever it took to push the Bliss out the door - in that respect, Rook was a perfect fit. Joey had just two stipulations; six months only, and if any one of the Seeds so much as looked twice at her, they’d pull the plug on the entire operation.</p><p>Three weeks was all it took for that to come crashing down.</p><p>The very minute they’d crossed the threshold of that club, Rook had felt the atmosphere shift. Everyone had. There was an air of anticipation mixed with a healthy dose of fear as the crowd parted for them - Jacob in the front looking utterly bored, John behind him with his arm around Faith, whispering something into his sister’s ear. Both of them were grinning, utterly oblivious to the sudden tension in the room. Last of all came Joseph, dressed in a crisp suit, standing tall and proud. He nodded once at the bartender as they passed, heading towards the VIP section towards the back - a secluded room with guards posted out the front. </p><p>It was a simple case of bad timing and shitty luck. Rook had been midway through an exchange when they strode past. With the Bliss in one hand, some rich asshole’s money in the other Rook glanced up and caught Joseph’s eye. Even under the flashing strobe lights of the club, those little green pills were unmistakable - especially to the man responsible for their creation.</p><p>Whatever words her customer was saying to her washed right over as Joseph spied her, his eyes catching on the Bliss in her hands before rising to study her. Rook’s breath caught, her heart skipping a beat as their eyes met, surprised understanding quickly dawned across his face.</p><p>And then he smiled, just the slightest curling of his lips, nodding minutely as he breezed past without a word.</p><p>It was only when he was out of sight that Rook let go of the breath she’d been holding. It was stupid, she supposed, to believe that they’d never cross paths. The city was big, but in her line of work, <em>their</em> line of work, it was almost inevitable that they’d meet eventually. Though perhaps ‘meet’ was a bit of a stretch… still, Rook was almost glad. Joey would be pissed, but all things considered it wasn’t a bad thing that they saw her working.</p><p>As her client thanked her, pressing a quick and unwanted kiss against her hand, Rook tried to let the non-event of meeting the Seeds slip from her mind. She couldn’t afford to be distracted when she was supposed to be working.</p><p>And she might have been successful too, had a pretty young waitress approached her not ten minutes later. “He’s asked for you,” she said, eyes wide and hands trembling. Rook almost pitied her.</p><p>“Who?” she asked, although she already knew the answer.</p><p>The girl swallowed nervously. “Joseph Seed… Please just come with me,” she begged, no doubt terrified at the prospect of returning to the Seeds empty handed. </p><p>Rook sighed, already running over her apology speech to Joey as she nodded, letting the girl lead her away. It wasn’t like she had much choice in the matter one way or the other. True enough, when Rook walked into the private booth, four pairs of eyes were bearing down on her with varying degrees of interest, but it was Joseph, sitting between his siblings, who caught her attention. </p><p>His eyes, bright blue and shining, were appraising her with unabashed curiosity that made her stomach twist into knots.</p><p> “I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure,” he said, a soft smile adorning his lips. It reminded Rook strangely of those brightly coloured frogs they’d studied in school, vibrant and beautiful yet deadly all the same. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Rook,” she replied.</p><p>“Last name?”</p><p>“Rook is my last name.”</p><p>He chuckled at that, picking up his whiskey glass, tilting it in her direction. “Well then Rook, please, take a seat. Marissa,” he said, addressing the waitress who’d come to fetch her, “a drink for our guest.”</p><p>Even if she’d wanted to, Rook was hardly in a position to refuse, and despite her better instincts telling her to walk away, she smiled politely and took the offered seat next to Faith.</p><p>At first it had been awkward. Neither Rook, nor Joseph’s siblings seemed quite sure of why he’d invited her over, but for whatever reason, they humoured him. For his part, Joseph seemed fascinated by her - asking her seemingly endless questions and listening intently to her answers, and as the night wore on and more drinks were had, Rook found herself relaxing.</p><p>She found herself laughing at Jacob’s crude jokes, dancing with Faith in the crowd, making stupid bets with John over drinking games. It was like she forgot who they were and the awful things that they’d done. Of course, everybody in the club treated them royalty, partially out of respect but mostly out of fear and yet… Rook found she didn’t care. She was having fun. </p><p>And all the while, Joseph was there, watching her with the strangely fond smile.</p><p>Naturally, Joey had been furious when it had come time to break the news of her encounter with the Seeds.</p><p>“Absolutely fucking not! Nope, this ends here. We’re pulling her out, I am not losing her to those fucking psychopaths.”</p><p>“It was one night, Hudson. Will you calm down, she’s fine!” Staci added. “She did a good job.”</p><p>Rook shook her head, taking the seat beside Hudson and grabbing her hand. “Joey, you’re not gonna lose me. I can handle myself. I’m not a kid anymore,” she murmured.</p><p>Joey shot her a halfhearted smile, but her eyes drifted over to Whitehorse, who’d been watching the entire exchange quietly. “Chief?”</p><p>“You alright with this, Rook?” he asked instead.</p><p>She shrugged, “Staci’s right. It was one night, no biggie. Nothing’s changed, I’m still focusing on the supply chain.”</p><p>Whitehorse hummed thoughtfully, “And if it wasn’t just one night?”</p><p>Joey’s eyes flashed, her fingers tightening around Rook’s. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>The chief raised his hands in a gesture of peace, “All I’m trying to figure out is if this wasn’t a once off,<em> if</em> for whatever reason she’s caught their interest, is she willing to go down that road?”</p><p>“Hell fuckin’ no!”</p><p>But Whitehorse shook his head, his gaze fixed on Rook. “Not asking you, Hudson. Rook, it’s fine if you’re not, that’s not what you signed up for, but if we’re gonna keep this thing rolling I need to know one way or the other.”</p><p>She could feel Joey’s glare burning into her, but she nodded regardless. “I’m in. Whatever it takes.”</p><p>Whitehorse nodded. “Good, ‘course we might be getting ahead of ourselves. We don’t really have a clue…”</p><p>His words faded into the background, Rook’s thoughts too preoccupied to properly pay attention. Instead, her thoughts were occupied by Joseph Seed.</p><p>Joey and the others, they’d told her horror stories, the rumours that were whispered on the streets about the awful deeds Joseph and his cartel had done. They were bad people, no one was arguing that, but at the same time… they weren’t what she was expecting. </p><p>She couldn’t help but think of the way Joseph had smiled when Faith had pulled him in to dance with them. The way his arms had wrapped around her waist as he’d pulled her close, swaying in time with the beat, the heat of his body against hers, the words he’d whispered into her ear.</p><p>He’d kissed her hand before she’d left the club that night, his eyes watching until she disappeared from sight.</p><p>It was hours later in her apartment that Rook’s phone buzzed; a message from a number she didn’t recognise. It was an address followed by a time, 9:30pm. She frowned until a moment later, when a second message came through:</p><p>
  <em>Don’t be late.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Joseph</em>
</p><p>Her sister used to have a saying about the road to hell being paved with good intentions. Rook never was one to listen to good advice.</p><p>***</p><p>“Joseph’s asking for you, my dear,” John murmured, his fingers wrapping around her arm. </p><p>Rook smiled up at him, picking up her glass of champagne and allowing him to take her arm properly and guide her across the crowded room, “And why is he making you do it instead of coming to find me himself?” she asked with a single raised eyebrow. “This is his party, they’re expecting him to show his face at some point.”</p><p>John chuckled, “It’s not my job to ask questions.”</p><p>Rook rolled her eyes good naturedly as John deftly wove them through the mass of dancing bodies. A few people smiled at her as she passed, one even raising their glass. Six months ago not one of them would have known who she was, not would they have cared. Of course, it helped that she was on the arm of one Seed, her heart promised to another.</p><p>She wasn’t so naïve as to think they liked her because of her award winning personality.</p><p>Across the room she spied Faith dancing closely with some statuesque beauty by the grand piano, and as John led her up the grand sweeping staircase they passed Jacob standing at the edge of the crowd, his gaze focused and sharp even with the drink in his hands. </p><p>“Rook,” he said in a gruff greeting, nodding ever so slightly. </p><p>“Jacob,” she replied in much the same tone, a shimmer of amusement glinting in her eyes. He huffed, but Rook felt a small trill of satisfaction run through her at the faint hint of a smirk that he valiantly fought to keep under wraps. </p><p>Out of all of them, Jacob had always been the most suspicious of her. As head of security, the Lieutenant of Eden’s Gate, she supposed it was only natural that he was protective, yet it went far beyond blind loyalty. Jacob would gladly stand by and watch the world burn if it meant that his family was safe, but Rook suspected that he’d be more than willing to light the match himself if it made them happy. It was a kind of loyalty that couldn’t be bought, unshakeable and utterly terrifying.</p><p>On the outside he was cold and imposing - even in his crisp linen suit Rook could count three concealed handguns, and if he didn’t have his favoured knife stashed somewhere within easy reach she’d eat her hat. But over time she and Jacob come to a mutual understanding about her place in Eden’s Gate and, more importantly, her place at Joseph’s side: if she hurt his brother, if she did <em>anything</em> to jeopardize what they’d built, Jacob would take great pleasure in tearing her apart.</p><p>And yet, the more time Rook spent around the Seeds, the more the soldier seemed to soften towards her. Oh, she wasn’t stupid enough to believe that he trusted her implicitly or even that he cared for her in any great deal, but she felt fairly certain that beneath it all, Jacob Seed actually liked her.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, the feeling was mutual.</p><p>Of course, John didn’t slow enough for her to stop completely, nor did Jacob appear all that interested in chatting, his attention already drifting back to survey their guests milling below them. She didn’t notice, as John guided her through the ornate double doors and into the hallway, the eldest Seeds gaze flicker once more, following them both until they were out of sight.</p><p>“Are you enjoying yourself tonight?” he asked.</p><p>The corner of Rook’s lip quirked up into a half smile, “You organised most of this, am I allowed to say no?”</p><p>“Not if you value your life,” he said with a laugh, “but that’s not an answer.”</p><p>The upper hallways of the house were deserted. Rook could still hear the faint hum of idle chatter and music echoing around them, but it felt like a world away. </p><p>Rook sighed, “I’d be enjoying myself more if I didn’t feel so much like a rabbit thrown into a pit of vipers.”</p><p>John raised an eyebrow.</p><p>She hastened to clarify, “I can handle myself just fine, but I’m not stupid. I know what they see when they look at me.”</p><p>“Which is?” he promoted.</p><p>“They’re mad that I’m here, with Joseph, with you. Nine months ago they didn’t know who the hell I was and now-” she broke off, shaking her head. “Half of them think they can manipulate me, the other half would gladly see me dead and buried, but they’ll all smile and fawn and act like we’ve been friends for years… when truthfully they look at me and they see <em>nothing</em>.” </p><p>“They’ll realise soon enough that there is certainly more to you than meets the eye, my dear,” he murmured, leaning over and pressing a kiss against her cheek. His arm slipped from hers and it was only then that Rook realised that they’d arrived at Joseph’s study. “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>Rook bade him farewell as he turned and left the same way he’d come.</p><p>“Joseph?” She called as she gently eased the wooden door open.</p><p>He was sitting behind his desk, speaking into his phone in one hand while he thumbed through a report with the other. She shouldn’t have been surprised that he was still working, even in the midst of his own party. John could bring in the best accountants to manage their books - both the legitimate and less legitimate, and Joseph would still maintain absolute control. </p><p>His eyes shot straight to hers as she lingered in the doorway, but with one finger, he beckoned her in.</p><p>“Tomorrow, Tomas,” he snapped down the line, quickly ending the call and sliding the phone back into his jacket pocket. He shook his head with a sigh, though the faint traces of irritation melted away into a warm smile as Rook slipped inside, shutting the door behind her. </p><p>The papers he’d been appraising were pushed to the side as she made her way over towards him. Joseph’s eyes swept over her as she approached, lingering slightly on the low cut neckline of her dress. “You look… breathtaking, my love.”</p><p>Rook blushed at the compliment. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t chosen the dress purely for him, a soft emerald green satin piece with a plunging neckline, the gold necklace he’d given her three weeks before draped elegantly around her neck. Green was, after all, his favourite colour. Of course, she wasn’t the only one who’d dressed up. With his hair out of its usual bun, his beard just bordering on rugged and dressed in a white shirt with the first few buttons undone and a grey sports jacket - his favourite - on top, Joseph looked handsome as ever.</p><p>“You don’t clean up too badly yourself,” she teased, settling herself down on the arm of his chair. “Want to tell me why you’re hiding away in here instead of enjoying our party?”</p><p>Joseph lifted his arm and curled it around her waist, his fingers stroking along the smooth satin of her dress. “One of our deliveries was… compromised. It appears that somebody tipped off the local police. There was a raid.” Something dark flickered in Joseph’s eyes as he spoke, a hard edge to his voice that made her want to shiver. The corner of his lip lifted into a wry smile as suddenly his arm tightened around her waist, pulling her down onto the chair with him.</p><p>Rook shrieked, but Joseph, as always, was quick to steady her, lifting her legs and guiding them across his lap. “But it’s being taken care of, there’s nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“Good,” she said, leaning up to press a kiss against his cheek. “Now can we go back to the party that your brother has so painstakingly organised?”</p><p>Joseph’s hand caught her cheek, stopping her from moving too far away. A slow, mischievous smirk growing across his face. “We could,” he began, his voice little more than a purr. “But I have everything I want right here and I am reluctant-” he kissed her suddenly, stealing her breath away. It only lasted a moment, but when he pulled away, his teeth catching on her bottom lip, Rook moaned, “-to go anywhere.”</p><p>“Stand up,” he ordered.</p><p>Rook, head still spinning from the kiss, obeyed without question. All too aware of Joseph’s lustful gaze, she smoothed down the wrinkles of her dress. Even after all these months, the way that he stared at her still managed to give her butterflies. Rook had been with men before, and women too, and none of them looked at her the way Joseph did - like she was heaven on earth, his last salvation. </p><p>“Your panties. Take them off.”</p><p>Her cheeks burning, Rook did as she was bid. She was remarkably grateful for the thigh high split in her dress, allowing her easy access to hook her fingers around the side of her black lace panties, shimmying and sliding them down her long legs. As elegantly as she could manage she stepped out of them, letting the black material dangle from her finger for just a moment before she let them fall to the floor.</p><p>“That’s my girl,” Joseph murmured, his eyes dark and hungry. “Now, come here.” Again, he beckoned with his finger.</p><p>A trill of pleasure ran through her stomach as she sauntered forward. She lifted the skirt of her dress, bringing one knee up to rest on the seat beside him and following with the other. Joseph’s arm wrapped around her back, holding her close as she eased herself down onto his lap. “You’re beautiful,” he breathed, closing his eyes. “So beautiful.”</p><p>Rook’s arms snaked around his neck, leaning in to kiss him properly. Joseph deepened it, slipping his tongue between her lips to taste the champagne she’d been drinking. One hand reached up to tangle in her hair, the other slipped around her back, anchoring her against him. He kissed her until she was breathless and dizzy, and even then he was reluctant to move away. As his fingers wove through her hair, Joseph hummed, nuzzling against her cheek.</p><p>“You’ve been lying to me,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear. </p><p>Rook gasped, her heart skipping a beat as his lips moved to her neck, trailing a burning path of open mouthed kisses along the column of her throat - nipping and sucking at the tender skin. Could he feel her pulse racing? The tremor in her hands as she clutched at his back? She squeezed her eyes shut, willing her breath to steady, her heart to calm.</p><p>“I-” </p><p>Her mind was a jumble, words catching in her throat as Joseph pressed one final kiss in the hollow of her throat before drawing back to meet her gaze. </p><p>There was a hunger that burned in his eyes as he stared at her, but Rook recognised the dangerous glint in his eyes far too well. Joseph might not have John’s temper or Jacob’s penchant for violence, but Rook had seen with her own eyes the brutality and cruelty that he was capable of. She’d stood by and watched as he’d gouged out a man’s eyes - he’d kissed her afterwards with his hands still bloody. </p><p>Joseph’s patience was the calm before the storm, but she knew better than most what came after those floodgates burst. It would be a long, long time before she could forget the sea of broken bodies lying in pools of their own blood.</p><p>He was not a man to be tested.</p><p>“You went to meet Ronaldo.”</p><p>Rook swallowed, nodding. Now was not the time to lie to the man she loved. “I did.”</p><p>His eyes narrowed, “And would you like to tell me <em>why</em> you felt the need to meet with my direct competition, a man who is doing his utmost to destroy all that I’ve built here?”</p><p>She took a deep, steadying breath. “I met with Ronaldo because <em>he </em>approached <em>me</em>. He wanted to meet me alone, he said he had a proposition that I’d want to hear.”</p><p>Joseph hummed, reaching one hand down to her bare sex, stroking it with an expert touch, “You went without telling me?”</p><p>Rook’s teeth bit down on her bottom lip as she fought against the moan that threatened to burst free. “You- Ah! You wouldn’t have let me go a-alone.”</p><p>Joseph shook his head, a dark smile playing across his face as she writhed on his lap. “No, I wouldn't have let you go at all.” His fingers found her clit, rubbing small, languid circles around the sensitive nub. “He’s stupid, young and reckless, but he’s also vicious when he wants to be. Did you ever consider that it might have been a set up? That his only intention might have been to hurt you? Kill you even?”</p><p>Rook shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as Joseph’s fingers slipped inside of her. “I had my gun. I can-” her words choked off into a moan. “I can take care of myself.”</p><p>A flicker of something, pride maybe, danced across his eyes. He leaned down, pressing his lips briefly against her chest just above her heart. “And tell me, my love, what did you learn? What proposal did that snake offer you?” He crooked his fingers, hitting that bundle of nerves that drove her wild, smiling with pleasure when it sent her bucking against him, all the while his thumb circled her clit.</p><p>“Please- oh fuck! Please Joseph!” she begged.</p><p>But Joseph was relentless, “I asked a question.”</p><p>Rook took a deep, shuddering breath, forcing herself to focus despite Joseph’s coaxing touch and the warm pleasure building inside of her. “There wasn’t- Ronaldo lied. He wanted me to spy on you for him. He threatened me.”</p><p>Joseph’s fingers paused for just a moment, his eyes narrowing. “With what?”</p><p>“He knew about Joey, about Whitehorse and the undercover stuff. I don’t know how,” she gasped, cutting off his question before he could speak it. “He tried to hold it over me, use it as leverage against you.”</p><p>He brought his forehead to rest against her chest as he added another finger, causing Rook to whine, grinding into his hand. “You’re doing so well, my love. Just a little more.”</p><p>Breathless and teetering on the edge, Rook smiled, “I told him that I didn’t take kindly to threats, that I was loyal to <em>this</em> family, and if I was willing to turn on the police for you-” she arched up into him, moaning once more, “-then I wouldn’t hesitate when it came to somebody like him.”</p><p>Joseph groaned, quickly withdrawing his fingers to grapple with his own belt buckle. “I love you,” he murmured. “My beautiful girl.” He made short work of his buckle and zipper. He didn’t bother taking off his pants, merely reached down into his boxers briefs to free his achingly hard cock, stroking it a few times for good measure.</p><p>“You’re dripping for me,” he murmured, brushing the tip of his length against her slick folds. “Do you want this, my love? Do you want me to fuck you?”</p><p>“God yes,” she moaned.</p><p>Joseph grinned as he guided his cock to her entrance, “So eager for me.”</p><p>With agonising slowness he eased himself into her heat. “Joseph please,” she whimpered, rolling her hips against his, desperate for any kind of movement.</p><p>“Tell me what you want, Rook.”</p><p>Rook had played this game enough times to know that he wouldn’t move until she begged him to. “I want you to fuck me, please Joseph.”</p><p>Joseph growled in appreciation, pulling back and driving his hips upwards to meet hers. He didn’t hold back in the slightest, revelling at the sight of the woman he loved bouncing on his dick. While Rook met his thrusts with equal fervour, his fingers found their way back to her clit. </p><p>With his pace steady and unrelenting, Rook was already close to falling apart. Her fingers clutched desperately at him, needing him closer and harder and faster and god just more. And yet with every roll of his hips pleasure rocked through her, building with each passing second.</p><p>Rook came with a whimper, trying desperately not to scream as she rode out her orgasm.</p><p>Joseph moaned, burying his face in her chest as she tightened so beautifully around him. “Fuck, Rook!” he hissed as he too came undone, pumping his load deep inside of her.</p><p>The two of them collapsed against the chair, Joseph shifting to allow Rook to curl up into his side. He pressed a kiss against her hair, humming contentedly.</p><p>“I suppose we should go back to the party, lord knows John won’t let me hear the end of it otherwise,” he said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.”</p><p>Rook smiled, glancing up at him, “Well it <em>is</em> our engagement party, it’d be a bit rude not to make an appearance.”</p><p>Joseph hummed noncommittally, absentmindedly running his fingers through Rook’s hair, “Or,” he began, his voice little more than a husky whisper. “I could fuck you against the desk instead?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked it! If so, let me know with some kudos or comments, pretty please 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>